Sólo un pelirrojo alto de ojos azules
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Son 5 drabbles cortos que hice sobre Ron en diciembre. No sé si seguiré escribiendo más, en realidad no tienen ninguna conexión entre ellos, sólo Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Su familia**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon**

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Había crecido escuchando lo maravilloso que era ese lugar, y en unas horas lo podría descubrir por sí mismo.

- ¡Ron, baja ya que llevas media hora vistiéndote!  
- ¡Voy!

No había estado vistiéndose durante media hora, obviamente. Se había puesto un chandal, una camiseta y un jersey en más bien, dos minutos. En el fondo daba igual lo que se pusiera; en cuanto su madre le viera le acompañaría hasta su cuarto y le sacaría otro jersey, u otros calcetines. Él no lo entendía. De la Madriguera hasta Londres irían en el coche de su padre y desde Londres hasta Hogwarts, en tren. No iba a pasar ni dos segundos en la calle. Pero seguro que su madre lo hacía.

Y por eso se había vestido en dos minutos y al acabar se había puesto a mirar su cuarto. Percy no podía ni pasar por delante de esa habitación porque decía que le hacía daño en los ojos, pero a él le gustaba. Le gustaba porque parecía naranja, pero no lo era. Y porque cuando se ponía a ver más allá del naranja se veía a sí mismo volando sobre una de esas escobas tan caras y haciendo esas piruetas que _en serio, son geniales_.

Al fin baja a encontrarse con los demás, no sin antes echar una mirada a su colección de cómics. Su madre no le deja llevarlos, dice que en Hogwarts no le quedará tiempo para esas cosas. Lo duda, pero si los intenta esconder, se los tirarán a la basura.

Todos están en la cocina. _Todos_ significan sus padres, Percy, Fred, George y Ginny. El día anterior había recibido una lechuza de Bill para desearle suerte en su primer curso, y el anterior, de Charlie. Junto a los dos sobres venían unos pocos dulces que ya se había acabado. Leer mientras comía era su única forma de leer.

Percy hablaba con su padre sobre las nuevas obligaciones (y también privilegios) que tenía como prefecto. Él nunca sería prefecto. Por lo que les había oído a Fred y a George, los prefectos siempre eran los pringados que cargaban con lo que ellos hacían. No, no lo sería nunca. Eso estaba hecho para gente como Bill, o Percy. Su padre ya tenía claro que no podía esperar lo mismo de sus otros hijos, pero su madre todavía no lo tenía tan claro.

Los gemelos le contaban a Ginny por tercera vez en esa semana algo en voz baja, algo que nadie más sabía porque no habían querido contarlo. Por la cara que ponían cuando su madre les preguntaba, querrían armar una buena en cuanto llegaran a Hogwarts. Seguramente implicarían a su hermano pequeño, para poder asegurarse de que no seguía "los malos pasos" de los tres primeros. Además, siempre que hablaban en voz baja Ginny miraba a Ron de reojo. No le preocupaba. Su madre ya les había advertido que si intentaban meter en líos a Ron, _les caería una buena_. Y puede que dicho así, a la ligera, cuando no eres Molly Weasley, suene a "pues bueno", pero cuando eres Molly Weasley suena más bien a "oh, oh".

- Es hora de irse- la madre echa un vistazo a su alrededor antes de levantarse de la mesa en la que estaba tomando un café y pregunta: ¿Lo tenéis todo? Fred, George, ¿vosotros también?  
- Todo, mamá- le sigue un coro de cuatro voces masculinas por tercera vez en el día.  
- De acuerdo. Ven, Ginny, cielo, antes de subirnos al coche deberías cambiarte de jersey. En Londres hace mucho frío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuestión de saber**

Mientras iban en el coche Ron no prestaba atención a los pueblos muggles que se podían ver desde su asiento. Le habían dejado sentarse detrás de su padre, al lado de la ventanilla. Ginny y su madre iban delante y los gemelos habían insistido en sentar a Percy en medio de los dos, para poder acosarle por _los laterales_.

Tampoco prestaba atención al monólogo de su padre sobre lo increíbles que le parecían los postes enormes que aparecían cada vez que llegaban a una ciudad. Tenían una caja en lo más alto, y dentro de ella una luz roja, pero en cuanto ellos llegaban a uno de ellos la luz se volvía verde.

_Semófaros_, fue lo único que escuchó Ron de eso.

Sabía que Ginny estaría pidiéndole a su madre que la dejara entrar a Hogwarts un año antes de lo que debía, y ella le diría que no. Si le apetecía, daría razones, pero siempre diciendo que no. Él había tenido esa misma discusión con ella el año pasado. Pero cuando Ron estuviera entrando al castillo por primera vez en su vida su hermana seguiría insistiendo, posiblemente durante dos días más, al contrario que él. Ella era así.

Sin que Ron presatara mucha atención a lo que pasaba en el coche (porque no necesitaba prestar atención para saberlo todo) por fin llegaron a Londres. Su padre les tuvo que dejar tres calles más debajo de la estación porque llegaba tarde al trabajo. Se despidió de cada uno de sus hijos con un abrazo y a Ginny le prometió que cuando volviera a casa le llevaría una casa de muñecas muggle, donde los muebles siempre estaban quietos.

Tuvo que darle el beso de despedida a su mujer en la mejilla, bajo una mirada de reproche y los labios a punto de estallar en una reprimenda.

Cuando estaban llegando a la estación de King's Cross su madre, Percy y Ginny iban delante, hablando de alguna buena obra de Percy, sin duda.

Él se había quedado atrás, con Fred y George. Uno a cada lado, como con Percy. Qué lejos parecía estar la hora de partir...

- Hermanito, queremos darte unos cuantos consejos antes de que te adentres en el mundo oscuro de Hogwarts.  
- O por lo menos, antes de que dejemos de llamarte "hermano"...  
- ¿De qué estáis hablando?  
- Hablamos de que está claro que no pasarás la prueba, así que acabarás en Slytherin...  
- ...y como eso será una deshonra para la familia, no podremos seguir llamándote "hermano".  
- Sí, les diremos a todos que saliste del jardín y en cuanto pudimos te llevamos a Hogwarts.  
- ¿Estáis tontos o qué? ¡Yo no iré a Slytherin! Además... ¿qué decís de una prueba?  
- Pequeño Ronnie, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo se reparten los alumnos en las casas?- Ron le escucha atentamente. La verdad, siempre había pensado que eso ya se sabía al recibir tu carta...  
- ¡Pruebas!- responde George- Donde se mide tu capacidad para la magia. Todo el colegio es testigo. Los que pasan la prueba van a Gryffindor y los que pierden...

Ambos estallan en carcajadas gemelas mientras se alejan unos pasos dejando a Ron horrorizado. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar qué puede hacer en una prueba de esas porque una niña vestida con un jersey rojo oscuro se acaba de chocar con él. No se disculpa, pero eso es lo de menos.

Ron sabe que algunos muggles creen que los gatos negros traen mala suerte.

Y también **sabe** que el rojo oscuro le trae mala suerte a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca, en sus once años y seis meses exactos de vida había pensado que podía estar en el mismo tren que Harry Potter. Al principio ni siquiera se había creído del todo que no fuera un chico pagado por Fred y George.

Pero a medida que pasaban las horas y los dulces que el susodicho Niño que Vivió había comprado y compartido con él, se le hacía más difícil pensar que tuviera nada que ver con sus hermanos, así que tuvo que acabar aceptando que, en efecto, era Harry Potter.

Intentó no pensar en qué harían Ginny y su padre si estuvieran en su lugar y habló con él todo lo normal que pudo. Cuando ya habían llegado a Escocia se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada difícil, que incluso el chico era agradable y parecía interesado en el quidditch.

Además, tenía buen gusto escogiendo chucherías.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un hospital donde sólo se ocupan de gente que ha pronunciado mal un hechizo?  
- Eso me ha dicho mi padre. Aunque yo creo que se lo decía a Charlie para que sujetara mejor la varita. Pero una vez estuve en San Mungo, cuando éramos muy pequeños mi hermana Ginny y yo nos estábamos peleando en las escaleras y nos caímos. Y cuando llegué ahí me tiré 10 minutos para leer el mapa que nos dio la bruja de la entrada para llegar a donde teníamos que ir. Lo tienen todo muy bien montado, creo que cada enfermedad conocida tiene su propia zona ahí.  
- Yo nunca he estado en ningún hospital, no hago mucho deporte y cada vez que me iba a caer o algo así me agarraban o pasaba algo. Pero creo que los hospitales... muggles no están tan bien ordenados.  
- Bueno, los nuestros tuvieron que organizarse por los ataques que Quien-Tú-Sabes realizaba en sus tiempos...

A Ron le entraron ganas de volver a preguntarle qué recordaba sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero fue una pregunta que nunca llegó a hacer, porque al ver la cara del chico comprendió que ya habían sido suficientes preguntas sobre su vida por una tarde.

Cambiaron de tema sin silencios incómodos, de forma natural. Cuando Ron iba a enseñarle un poco de magia a Harry una niña con aires de suficiencia entró precipitadamente en el compartimento preguntando por un sapo. Era la chica que se había chocado con él en la estación. Ron la reconoció por el pelo.

La escucharon hablar, y aunque en cuanto la vio Ron supo que jamás podría llevarse bien con la chica, en ese momento sus dudas quedaron echas polvo de unicornio. ¿Alguien que se había memorizado en un verano todos los libros de texto? Eso superaba cualquier idiotez que se le hubiera ocurrido alguna vez a Percy.

¡Y encima quería estar en Gryffindor! Había que reconocer que la chica era lista. Pero precisamente por eso y por el empujón que le había dado antes, Ron tenía claro que

- Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté.


	4. Chapter 4

**Superar el miedo**

Fue hace mucho tiempo. No recuerda bien los detalles, porque con tres años no es que se enterara de todo, pero más o menos sabe lo que pasó. Y lo que recuerda es más que suficiente para pasar de lo que Harry quiere hacer esa noche.

Recuerda que su madre había preparado tarta de manzana esa mañana. Hacía un poco de frío, pero él quería probar la escoba que su padre les había llevado a los gemelos la tarde anterior. A Ron le había llevado un osito de peluche con una bufanda roja oscura y unos ojos que sobresalían un poco. Daba un poco de miedo. Además, él ya tenía un oso. Había sido de Bill, pero tenía una cara agradable y le recordaba a él, hacía que no le echara tanto de menos cuando se iba a Hogwarts. Pero sobretodo, no había rastro de rojo oscuro ni ojos que daban miedo en el peluche.

Así que en cuanto lo vio dejó el osito sobre la caja de donde lo había sacado y siguió a su padre y a los gemelos al jardín. Se quedó en la puerta, observándoles. Y a partir de esa tarde supo que le encantaba volar.

La mañana que olía a tarta de manzana despertó a Ron temprano para poder probar la escoba sin que sus hermanos le vieran. Llevaba a su osito con él. 

Cuando estuvo delante de la escoba no supo bien qué hacer. Se quedó un rato mirándola, hasta que recordó lo que su padre les había estado enseñando a los gemelos.

Montó en la escoba y todo sucedió muy deprisa. Siempre estará seguro de que consiguió estar treinta segundos en el aire, aunque esa no fuera la verdad completa, pero tras esos treinta segundos de felicidad algo falló y el pelirrojo y la escoba cayeron al suelo.

La señora Weasley salió corriendo al oír el grito del niño, y al verle tirado en el suelo le cogió en brazos pensando en que ya le regañaría más tarde.

A Ron no le había pasado nada, pero la escoba había corrido peor suerte. Quedó literalmente _destrozada_ por la caída, y a sus hermanos no les hizo ni pizca de gracia. En cuanto vieron a Ron después de haberse enterado de que había sido él el que les había roto su escoba nueva, Fred se puso furioso y rojo como no lo había estado nunca. Parecía que iba a explotar.

Pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue usar magia sin varita por primera vez. Sin previo aviso, el osito que Ron tenía agarrado se convirtió en una horrible araña peluda más grande de lo normal que intentó trepar por el brazo de Ron.

Al principio Ron ni siquiera se movió, se quedó tan sorprendido y asustado al ver al animal que no acertó a gritar, sólo a abrir los ojos y la boca con una expresión horrible. Su madre fue más rápida e hizo desaparecer a la araña con un movimiento de varita. La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que Fred soportó en toda su vida.

Odia a las arañas. Siempre le molestó que las arañas pequeñas se le subieran por la pierna cuando se tumbaba en el césped de La Madriguera, pero a partir de ese día no había soportado ver a una moviéndose a menos de 20 metros de distancia.

Así que tenía razones suficientes para decirle a Harry que él simplemente no podía _seguir a las arañas_. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Ella era una de las petrificadas, y si el seguir a las arañas podía ayudarla en algo...

Asiente mientras estruja con las dos manos un trozo de pergamino que dice _Lo haremos esta noche_.

_Algún día a ella también le tocará enfrentarse a una tarde sin estudiar por ellos, o algo así._


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Y si...?**

Ahora que me apoyo contra esta pared y las horas parecen nunca acabarse, y al acabarse siempre dan paso a otra interminable hora sin noticias, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza algunas preguntas que siempre han estado ahí, pero que nunca he intentado contestar. Pero no sólo esas preguntas me atormentan, mientras miro al suelo sin llegar a verlo otras preguntas van saliendo de cualquier rincón de mi mente, parpadeando y formando un eco sin tregua, esperando a ser contestadas.

_¿Y si nunca me hubiera llegado la carta de Hogwarts?  
¿Y si Quirrel no hubiera soltado aquel troll?  
¿Y si las mandrágoras no hubieran funcionado y el espíritu de Tom Riddle hubiera logrado lo que quería?  
¿Y si hubiéramos atrapado a Colagusano?  
¿Y si nadie hubiera burlado al cáliz?  
¿Y si no hubiera aparecido Sirius en aquel sueño?  
¿Y si hoy hubiéramos estado los tres juntos? ¿Habría pasado esto?_

¿Y qué...? ¿Qué pasaría si...?

_¿Qué pasará si Ron no despierta nunca?_


End file.
